fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
New Home New Monsters
Note: Hi, it's me BigRandomKaiju and after some time I decided that I should have a day of the week where I make a new episode. So, I decided that I'll make a new episode every saturday and with that I'll and this and start the episode. New Home New Monsters is the third episode of the fanmade series Our Great Hero, Ultraman. The episode begins with Jack waking up in his old bedroom in Japan. After taking a shower, brushing teeth and dressing we see him leaving to school and as Jack closes the door Great asks him. "So, new home new adventures right buddy?". "Do you really need to say that? Because I really want is a giant monster murdering every f#cking one that I care about!" said Jack furious. "Sorry, I mean't doing new things and not fighting monsters." Replied Great feeling bad for what he said. After Jack's introduction to his new classmates and class he starts to talk with some classmates and starts to get along with them and a kid name Stanley Haggard asks Jack. "So, have you heard about the corpses that have been appearing on the field without faces?". "What?" asked confused. "Some weeks ago corpses have appeared with their face dissolved with kind of acid and they have various bites on their bodies.". answered Stanley. "And me and some of us are going to see what has been happening there wanna tag along?" . Asked Stanley. "N-" as Jack was going to answer Great interrupts him in his mind and says. "Jack, think about it. This might me a monster or an alien and if we don't stop it'll continue killing people and if we go there we can kill him and he'll never kill anyone." "Ok, I'll say yes, Great." "Ok, I changed my opinion I'll go with you guys. Jack, Stanley, Syar, Aki and Seiji meet each other in the field. And Stanley asks. "Guys, did ya'll bring what we needed?" Everyone says yes and their search starts. After sometime they find a corpse in a crop of burned grass and some strange mucus. "I'll take some of the mucus for my mother to analyse in the UMA headquarters.". Said Jack. After some time Aki turns around and says that the monster has been following them and they should run to different directions and Jack decides that he'll distract the monster. After taking the monster to the woods Great reveals that the monster is actually named Gudis his archenemy. The fight begins between Great and Gudis. Great starts to make a barrage of punches against Gudis make, but Gudis was still not giving up and started to use his Poisonous Whips to wipe Great and deal to him Great damage. Great jumped to behind the monster, but he received with a surprise attack when Gudis used his Poisonous Bulbs. Great decided that If he wanted to kill Gudis he had to first destroy it's whips. So, Jack ran head on to Gudis and kicked Gudis in the chest and jumped backwards and for to finish it off he charged his Burning Plasma as he said. "For the sake of the people that I care about I'll end your reign of terror Gudis!". Great launched a Powered version of Burning Plasma '''making the kaiju fall back. Jack reappeared and went to his friends and asked what happened to the monster and they said that after Great disappeared the monster teleported away and the episode ends there. '''The End Characterers * Jack Shindo * Stanley Haggar * Syar Otomi * Aki Daina * Seiji Yadool Trivia * This was the first episode to feature a monster from Ultraman: Towards the Future being, Gudis. ** Wich is actually the most famous of Ultraman Great's enemies. * Jack's friends' names are honorable mentions to things that the creator likes. ** Syar's name comes from a kaiju made by BRK named Syar. ** Aki's name is inspired by the youtuber AkiDearest ** And Seiji's name comes from Seiji Hokuto Ultraman Ace's host and Yadool who's a corruption on the Ultraman Ace's main villain name being Yapool Category:Fanfiction Category:BRK's Stories Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman Episodes Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman